


【光弗雷】以爱为盾，一往无前

by Yeda_Stella_Amastacia



Category: Final Fantasy XIV, 最终幻想14
Genre: Gen, 私设光 - Freeform
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-02
Updated: 2020-09-02
Packaged: 2021-03-06 14:41:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,913
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26250583
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yeda_Stella_Amastacia/pseuds/Yeda_Stella_Amastacia
Summary: 【阅前说明】暗黑骑士80级职业任务剧情同人。人物属于FF14原作，私设和ooc属于我。时间点是5.0最后一个主线任务“暗影之逆焰”完成，5.1第一个主线任务“生命力的波动”尚未开始。私设光主角第一人称视角，全名“叶达·阿玛斯塔夏”。
Collections: 星空的永恒旅者





	【光弗雷】以爱为盾，一往无前

回到伊修加德，例行的问候之后，我习惯性地拐进了忘忧骑士亭。走下吱呀作响的木楼梯，莉艾勒开朗了许多的招呼声先撞进了我的耳朵。

我来得还真是巧啊。

在希德勒格旁边拉了把椅子坐下，我照例要了热奶茶，然后向他们问起伊修加德最近的情况。不等希德勒格开口，莉艾勒就抢着先说了一堆，她的敖龙监护者只来得及偶尔见缝插针地补充几句。

莉艾勒一口气掰着手指把云雾街、隼巢、尾羽集落的平民近况都数完，才开始抱着杯子喝起已经放凉的奶茶。希德勒格揉了揉眉心，问起我的情况。

我老老实实地向他们说起了关于第一世界的那些经历：从拂晓的贤人们被召唤到第一世界，到为了拯救第一世界而和灵光卫展开的一场又一场的战斗，再到“隐匿于幕后的黑手”和最终的胜利……我省略了很多细节，但比起告诉给塔塔露和可露儿，还有向艾默里克和埃德蒙老伯爵报告的版本，已经算得上是很详细了。

“你这个人啊……”希德勒格笑着哼了一声，“该说你太过贪婪呢，还是不懂死心呢？”

听起来这并不像是一个等着我回答的问题。我思考片刻，决定等他自己揭晓答案。

“你竟然这么没自觉吗？从我们第一次见面我就有这种感觉了。”希德勒格咧嘴一笑，竖起食指嚷嚷道，“想想看，你在以英雄的身份拯救无数人的同时，还为了拯救英雄救不了的人而选择成为了暗黑骑士，这不是贪婪是什么？”

如果要是这么说的话，大概还是“不懂死心”更准确一些吧。不管怎么说，那种名为“超越之力”的东西已经把我和整个世界联系在了一起，会让我一次又一次地意识到自己无法对他人的困境视而不见。那么，既然我有这个能力去为他们做些什么，那何不干脆做了呢？

“当然……这种做法可能会让你有所失去。”我点点头，算是认同了希德勒格的说法。

阿尔博特的问话至今依然萦绕在我耳旁：“……这一次，你打算拯救谁，又打算牺牲什么呢？”

坦白说，如果可以的话，我确实是什么都不想放手。并不是要去“拯救”什么人的，只是不情愿就这样放弃那些与我息息相关的人们，只是不甘心无法守护心爱的人和同伴，所以一直固执地坚持着而已。每一个我来不及救助的人，每一次和同伴的离别，甚至可能还要包括送走不知该如何定义的“敌人”……都会变成一道留在我心中的伤口，纵然随时间流逝会渐渐结痂，却永远提醒着我要为了失去的人更加珍惜现在。

我不知道我到底露出了怎样的表情，但想来肯定不好看。因为希德勒格苦笑着拍了拍我的肩膀：“但就算是这样你也永不放弃地一往无前，拯救了周围的人，甚至拯救了世界。”他停下来砸了咂嘴，又朝我用力点点头，“在我看来，你就是这样的人。”

拯救了世界吗？

就结果来说的话，好像确实可以这么说。

但，我又何尝不是被拯救的那个人呢？

如果没有他怀抱着百倍于我的勇气和希望，以“哪怕要为此拯救一个世界也无所谓”的决心坚持了那么久的话，我恐怕早已跌入了那个注定毁灭的结局之中。

“喂，叶达，你也有深爱的人吧？”

莉艾勒的问话冷不丁地把我从回忆的潮水中拎出来，我感觉自己像条被渔夫刚刚钓上来就立马架到火上烤着的鱼：无数的画面在一瞬间塞爆了我的脑海，而所有的言语在这一刻全都变成了水蒸汽，沿着我的每一根头发迅速蒸发，什么都没留下。

我的沉默似乎被莉艾勒当成了否认，她又自言自语地向我和希德勒格解释起来：“因为之前，翻云雾海的莫古力们还有希德勒格的师父都说心中有爱就会有力量……那么，叶达能在那么残酷的战斗中努力到最后，一定是因为有很多很多的爱吧。”

嗯……如果是从这个角度来说的话，倒是完全可以坦然承认“是的”。

毕竟，在第一世界里，给予了我爱的，不仅有拂晓的同伴们，还有整整一个世界呢。

希德勒格比我更早一步抢过话茬并且强行把话题引到了桑克瑞德的身上，开始大吐带孩子的苦水。虽然知道他是好心救场，但除了默默地把头扭向一边，我实在也不知道要如何面对眼前的尬聊现场了。很显然，这个敖龙族男人在过去的这段时间里也没有学习过哪怕一丁点谈话的技术，所以他成功地只用了两句话就引爆了莉艾勒刚刚进入青春期的怒火。最后，希德勒格也只来得及把一封已经压得有些皱巴巴还磨毛了边的信封塞给我，三言两语解释了送信人是在圣大鸟房工作的露妮，就匆匆忙忙地追着莉艾勒跑出了忘忧骑士亭。

挑开已经有了裂痕的火漆，信封里只有一张薄薄的短简，陌生的字迹在上面整齐排列着。

_叶达大人：_

_请原谅我冒昧地写这封信给您。_

_我是以前曾经受您帮助过的人，想就之前的事再一次向您表示感谢，于是便提笔写了这封信。事情已经过去很久了，在您这样成就了无数伟业的大人物看来，应该只是无足轻重的小事吧。但我的确是因为您的帮助……才能活到现在。_

_但是……那个时候的我给您添了很多麻烦。现在想想真是太丢脸了，所以我实在不好意思直接出现在您的面前。_

_即便无法与您见面，我还是会一如既往地为您祈祷，祝愿您今后的冒险之旅也能顺顺利利地走下去。同时也要献上我深刻而诚挚的谢意。_

没有落款。

会是露妮吗？

我当然还记得她，那是我成为暗黑骑士的开始。

因为接触到了弗雷的那块灵魂水晶，因此被触动了某些隐藏已久的阴影，而这阴影迅速地就在“弗雷”的引导下成为了为保护他人而战的力量。那时候，露妮为了保护奶奶，挺身与神殿骑士对峙。在我和弗雷赶到时，她差一点就要被带进异端裁判所了。

如今，异端裁判所已经被改组重建，神殿骑士团成为了伊修加德纯粹的军事和国防力量，宗教的气息也开始渐渐淡出这座千年大城的政治领域。伊修加德已经重获新生，那么，露妮是想用这样的一封信来告诉我她也进入了新的生活吗？

这个猜测被她本人否定了。

她和希德勒格一样，只是转交这封信的人，而交给她这封信的人是骑兵帕特鲁纳德。

向她告别的时候，露妮像是想起了什么似的问我：“……之前跟你一起的那个黑衣蒙面人，我最近在云雾街都没有看到，他还好吗？”

这可就说来话长了……

我含糊地向她解释说弗雷因为和我一道四处冒险的缘故，所以已经离开了云雾街。露妮对这个答案似乎显得很开心，倒是让我有点心虚起来。

不过，我说的应该也算是实话吧……

我对帕特鲁纳德没有什么印象，倒是他先跟我说起了在御制监望塔崩塌的时候我们赶去救人的事情：他是那时候获救的士兵之一。

没能够救下康拉德一直是我心中耿耿于怀的事情，即使在阿拉米格解放之后，我也依然会忍不住去想如果他和梅弗里德他们能够看到这一天就好了。

当然，或许他们已经看到了。包括真正的伊达和帕帕力莫，或许还有更多的人……当莉瑟和艾欧泽亚联军在阿拉米格王宫的空中花园里放声高歌阿拉米格国歌时，他们或许也在那里。

只是，帕特鲁纳德也不是写下这封信的人。

他是从基姆利特暗区撤退时，途径神拳痕，被医师奥蕾拉拜托转交这封信的。

埃斯蒂尼安救下了我，在神拳痕的医院进行了简单处理后，据说是他和艾默里克共同主张把我送回伊修加德，在远离战场的地方继续疗养。这封信也就因此刚好和我擦肩而过，奥蕾拉才会拜托帕特鲁纳德带回伊修加德来交给我。

不过，等帕特鲁纳德回到伊修加德时，我已经再度动身前往第一世界了。

看见我拿着信去向他道谢，帕特鲁纳德对此开心不已，大概是因为知道被拜托的事情终于完成了吧。

塔塔露说的“厉害的帮手”还没有从前线回来，我多少也还算有些时间。

那么，下一站就是神拳痕了。

奥蕾拉问出的第一句话让我愣了半天不知道要怎么回答她：“……难道那个蓝色头发的孩子又迷路了？”

该怎么说呢？密斯托……他也依然守护在我的身边，和弗雷一样，在我的至黑之夜，在我身陷阴暗最深的时刻，他们是我的力量，是我的帮助，是我内心和自我的一部分。

思考再三，我决定跳过她的问题，直接问她这封信的来历。毕竟，在我印象中，我并没有帮过奥蕾拉什么忙，她看起来也不像是会写出那么谨小慎微的文字的人。

不出所料，这封信是混在了从小阿拉米格送到神拳痕的物资里递交的，要问清楚写信人究竟是谁，我恐怕只能自己跑一趟小阿拉米格找古恩德巴尔德问问了。

临别时，奥蕾拉告诉我，她正在整理阿拉米格解放战争中的烈士名册。厚重朴实的本子，就像它所承载的历史那么沉重。除了康拉德、梅弗里德这些曾经和我并肩作战过的人，也有很多我从来没听过更不知道他们什么模样的名字，还有——加里艾恩。

心里，某根一直紧紧绷着的弦突然放松了少许。

加里艾恩，他到底还是回到了故乡，以烈士的身份……

从医院出来，我又到拉尔戈的祭坛前为他们祈祷了一番：愿你在拉尔戈的怀抱中得享安息，加里艾恩。

古恩德巴尔德迎接我时，照旧是一副“慈祥的爷爷看着有出息的孙女”的样子，也和露妮一样问起了弗雷的近况。而他说的话，依然和上一次我和弗雷来到小阿拉米格时一样饱含深意：“冒险者啊，信中写所的感谢，除了是发信人的心声之外，也是被你帮助过的所有人的心声。至少……曾经被你善意帮助过的我是这样认为的。“

古恩德巴尔德告诉了我真正的寄信人如今正生活在拉诺西亚的赤血雄鸡农场，名叫戈德赫德。那人正是听说了我在阿拉米格解放战争中的表现，才千里迢迢找到他，请他帮忙转交这封信。

我的记忆里没有叫这个名字的人，这倒不妨碍我怀揣着好奇心前往拉诺西亚低地，为这趟解谜和回顾过往的经历画上句号。

看到那个在农场中认真侍弄着鸢尾花球根的男人时，我完全认不出他。但他一开口说话，我就想起了他的声音。

_“大英雄，你可不能不管我的死活呀！我被到处踢皮球，能依靠的只有你了啊！”_

是和弗雷一同前往莫拉比造船厂的时候，偶然遇见的，死皮赖脸求着我们帮他找回货物的商人。只是，如今的他早已没了当初的奸猾嘴脸，反倒是诚恳地向我道了歉，向我说起了在我和弗雷离开后他的遭遇。

虽然追回了被卢恩人抢走的货物，但戈德赫德的生意还是一败涂地。最后不仅彻底破产，而且以前结识的朋友也没有一个愿意向他伸出援手。

我听到内心深处有个细小的声音偷偷骂了一句： _“活该！”_

在绝望之际，戈德赫德开始怨恨起我，他觉得如果当初我肯答应他帮他搞些什么稀有的货物的话，也许他就不至于沦落至此。然而，也是在那时，他突然发现了留在已经空无一物的房子里的，最后的一样货物——鸢尾的球根。

因为是瑕疵品，品相并不够好，因此没有被债主们当做抵债品拿走。

那是我和弗雷从卢恩人手中为他夺回的东西。

他并非从未得到过帮助，只是曾经把得到的帮助视为过于理所当然的事情而已。直到落入孤立无援的境地时，他才终于意识到，很多时候冷眼旁观他人受苦才是人之常情，而他也确实曾经得到过完全没有拿取回报的帮助。

在那之后，怀着一定要让球根开花的决心，戈德赫德再一次发挥了他死皮赖脸的功力，求来了一份在农场帮工的活计和一块可以供他培植球根的苗圃。在鸢尾开花的时候，他写下了这封信，想向我道谢和致歉。

“我想为我的无礼重新向你道一次歉。并且，我要永远铭记你的恩情，让自己成为不会愧对于你的人。”看到眼前这个几乎已经称得上是“脱胎换骨”的男人诚恳地向我鞠躬，如果不是亲耳听到这样的答谢和总结，或许我还会认为拉哈所描述的，那个用旅途把所有人的心串联起来汇入光之意志中的“我”，不过是带上了太多艺术夸张后的结果。

然而，现在的我，是是实实在在，活生生地站在这里。

帝国和艾欧泽亚之间的战事变成了一种静默的僵持，“黑玫瑰”也没有被用于战场，给整个世界带来灭顶之灾的“第八灵灾”没有出现，甚至连以太的流转也比先前恢复了许多。第一世界寻回了夜空，而琳和桑克瑞德他们还在继续调查着伊甸，寻找将一切变回原样的方法……

历史，或许已经被改变了，而我甚至不知道它是从哪一刻开始就走向了转变。

或许，正是那许许多多个曾经与我的生命交汇，又从我这里带走了一些光芒的人，把那光芒变成了火种，最终汇聚成燎原之势，彻底扭转了那个注定毁灭的结局。

临别时，戈德赫德将新绽放的一枝鸢尾切下交给了我，请我转交给弗雷。他还记得当初弗雷义愤填膺地为我鸣不平，却无论如何也找不到关于他的消息，因此把最后的递送任务交给了我。

弗雷啊……

虽然多少也算是一直在一起旅行什么的吧，但也确实该好好地再向他——或者说，向那个一直保护着我的影子道一声谢，并且让她确实地知道我一直以来奋战向前的意义和结果。

那么，要再去见她的话……

照着当初的约定，我返回伊修加德，穿过圣徒门，走出大审门，喊了一声：“弗雷。”

没有回应。

当然，真要说的话，那时候她已经回归我的内心了。只有在和密斯托的最后一战中，靠着密斯托的力量才再度实体化。所以，如今的我，即使回到了这个地方，恐怕也不知道要去哪里寻找她的踪迹吧。

眺望远方，心中突然有了一种异样的感觉。我穿过废墟，走到刚好能远眺俯瞰白云崖前哨的山崖边，立定站下。那时候，目送着我跟随白云崖前哨卫兵赶往前线的影子，应该就是站在这个地方在等着吧。那么，今天换成我在这里等你，如何呢？

我等了很久，直到夕阳西下，才在山崖边放下那支鸢尾，准备回去。

一阵莫名的风从我的身后骤然扬起，卷起紫色的花朵，在空中盘旋着，不断上升，又飞向我身后的山间。一个熟悉的声音在我身后响起：“如果能从绽放到最后的花朵中看到一丝美丽，那么就请活下去，无论是明天……还是明天的明天。”

_**你终于，还是来了啊。那么，礼物我也送到了哦。** _

“无论是怎样美丽的结局，没了性命也依然看不到。如果你明白这一点，做事情的时候就不要太过乱来。”我没回头，但听得到影子在我身后沉沉地叹了口气，似乎还摇了摇头，“为了能让你活下去，我可是竭尽了全力啊。可就算是这样，你在第一世界的决战时还是差点死了……唉，我觉得自己真是愚蠢……”

_**对不起……我，我可能再一次地因为太在意别人，结果却又把自己给忘记了。如果没有拉哈，没有菲奥，没有阿尔博特，没有水晶都的人们，没有第一世界的俾斯麦，甚至没有哈迪斯……可能，我真的已经不存在于这个世界上了吧。** _

影子又叹了口气，不知怎的，我突然觉得她在笑：“不过……在那场战斗中，你曾赐予他人的力量，化作你们的羁绊，兜兜转转，将你从死神的手中拯救回来。”

_**是啊，那是把我们所有人联系在一起的光之意志，是我用自己的双手联结起来的纽带。它把我们的命运联系到了一起，让我们成为连在一起的一整片大陆，而非一座座孤岛。** _

“既然如此……嗯……的确可以这样说。”影子的声音又变得开朗起来，甚至无需回头也可以看得到她的笑容，“在你带着痛苦与相遇后的分离继续前行之后，你保护了世界，并用这种方式保护了自己。”

_**是的，因为我与这个世界，乃至原初世界之外的十三个镜像世界，都是息息相关的。我敞开自己，以美好迎向这个世界，这个世界也以同样的美好回报了我。** _

“这就是你向那一天的我送出的……安慰、回答与希望吧。”

_**是的。我希望你可以知道这个答案，知道我一直努力去帮助别人并不是因为我忘了你，而恰恰是为了保护你。从今往后，我们也继续像以前那样，继续我们的冒险之旅吧。可以吗？** _

“唉……你这个人啊！”身后温暖的感觉随着一声长长的叹息，渐渐汇入心中。

_**就……当做是答应了吧。** _

返回忘忧骑士亭时，希德勒格已经把莉艾勒哄回来了。虽然看莉艾勒的表情就知道，交涉的过程并不算愉快，不过这是他们之间的事情了。在莉艾勒真正长到成年之前，在希德勒格有勇气去直面这样一份感情之前，就让一切依然保持在沉默中吧。

我向希德勒格道了谢，告诉他我找到了那封信的寄信人，以及这封几经辗转的信让我完成了一个旧日的约定。希德勒格没多问，倒是莉艾勒好奇起来。不过关于我和“弗雷”的故事，她早就听过了，因此，听她感叹过我和“真正的弗雷”有多相似之后，我就向他们告别，怀揣感慨，踏上了返回石之家的路。

当我背着简单到不能再简单的行装，走出林场水车，搭上经过的陆行鸟车的时候，我曾以为，从今往后我将只会一次次地听到“一路平安”，不会再有人对我说出“欢迎回来”了。毕竟，在每一个关于冒险者的故事里，他们总是漂泊不定，今天离开，也许便永不再回来。自从决定要成为一个冒险者，离开那间空空荡荡的屋子开始，我也做好了除了旅店老板之外不会再有人问候我“欢迎回来”的准备。

可是那时候的我，又怎么会想到如今从珂露西亚岛到水晶都，从丧灵钟到伊修加德，我一路上收获了不知道多少欢呼、拥抱、亲吻和充满欣喜的“欢迎回来”。

我是冒险者，是舍弃了故乡，也不会在一个地方长久逗留的人，是四海为家的旅行者……可不知道为什么，在不知不觉中，每一个我曾经逗留过的地方好像又成了我新的故乡和家园。

因为种种因缘际会，因为我曾经的努力而产生出的羁绊，赋予了我与整个世界重新相连的重重纽带。它与过去仅仅因为血缘关系或是共同生活而产生的关系都截然不同，不会因为生离而失去，也不会因死别而中断。

这纽带永远存在，它是守护着我勇往直前的盾牌，也是这个世界上最坚不可摧的盾牌。

【FIN】


End file.
